Ashes
by Aifsaath
Summary: Shino Aburame swore he would protect his team. At all costs. Hinata Hyuuga swore she would lead her clan through good and bad. At all costs. Sasuke Uchiha swore he would avenge his family. At all costs.


_**Ashes**_

_A/N: There are several facts you need to know before you start reading. Firstly, the story diverges from the canon at the point of the 285th chapter of the manga. Secondly, I am toning down a bit the "magic" ninjas use for the storytelling purpose. What works in a manga doesn't necessarily work in a written story. Thirdly, the M rating definitely does not mean only hot and steamy sex. You were warned._

_English is not my first language, nor second. If you find any brutal butchering of English grammar, feel free to inform me of my errors:)_

* * *

**Chapter I – ****_No need to worry_**

At the beginning of August, the evening before Father departed for The Shirasagi stronghold, Hiashi summoned her to his quarters.

"I am leaving the clan in your hands, Hinata," he said then. "I expect you to perform your duties well. Do not disappoint me."

"There's no need to worry, Father. I'll do my best."

"I do not doubt that."

And Hinata felt that small ting of pure joy for the look of approval he gave her.

The morning after, he left. Hiashi was not to return for two months. During that time, Hinata acted as The Head.

. . .

August neared its end.

Shifting restlessly on _tatami_, Hinata glanced up from the scroll into the darkness behind the window, feeling a shiver run through her body, painful and expecting at the same time. She rested her hand on her abdomen. It was not the first time her period hurt but this was... worse than ever. Wincing, she stood up, and walked to the window.

The compound was calm and peaceful. And yet she could not help herself but shudder with an anticipation of – of... _nothing_.

She was just being silly.

So she picked up the scroll again, and tried to focus on it. Grandfather wanted her to memorize the text by the next day. The only thing that kept her from screaming out of a sheer frustration was the grave fact that it would only make Grandfather to add _another _scroll on the history of the clan laws. Hinata giggled when she recalled Father's remark that even _I Ching_ had been written in a style less obscure. Unfortunately, Father's opinion changed nothing. She had to learn it.

She read the first paragraph. _The Head shall be a father to all his kin. Let his hand be as strong as a bear is, let his words be as wise as dragon is, let his judgement be as sharp as a fang of a tiger is. Bow before him, for He is your Head, and you belong to Him, for you are his Hands and Feet._

The hours silently passed. By the dawn, her eyes _hurt, _andtemples throbbed with pain,but she could recite the text by heart now. - Yet, the discomforting knot of tension in her guts remained. Was she afraid of Grandfather, she mused, but dismissed the idea as foolish. She was just tired and sleep-deprived, she decided. Hinata rose up. She should take a nap for at least hour or two before going to him.

May she serve as The Head, but it was Grandfather who held the actual power in Father's absence. Even though Hinata genuinely agreed with the arrangement – after all, she _was_ too inexperienced to manage the clan on her own – Genji's overbearing attitude towards her _did_ hurt. The little red aching in her abdomen made her to flinch once more. Hinata wondered if Father had ever felt the same. Incompetent. The idea seemed so utterly foolish, she had to laugh.

She left the room with the last sentence from the scroll on her mind:

_And let The Head punish those who wrong his kin with force and fury of summer storm._

_. . ._

Tokuma finished packing up his gear. He did not need to haste, not really. Neji was probably taking his time, maybe he even fell asleep, again. Who would guess that the Hyuuga prodigy was such no morning person? Tokuma waited for a while before he went after the boy. He considered himself a patient man, but even his patience had its limits. He could wait a minute or two. Not a half hour.

When he got to Neji's room, he found the boy half sitting, half lying on the oak chest. He dozed off while packing his equipments for the mission. Long hair tangled and messy, clothes creased. What a sad sight.

"How unyouthful."

The panicked expression on Neji's face was priceless.

"How..." Neji crackled getting on his feet. "... Are you trying to imitate Gai?"

"If I wished to be like Gai, I'd start with the haircut. Oh, don't hurry, Neji, it's not like we have to be at the gate within fifteen minutes."

"Damn!" Neji stuffed handful of non-activated explosive notes into the haversack. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You're a jounin. If you can't stay awake for more than three seconds, then you have no right to call yourselfa jounin."

Neji shot him a murderous glare, but did not protest.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Before they left the compound, they headed for Hinata's study to inform her on their departure as it was required of any Hyuuga shinobi. The clan leader had to keep records of their location just in case something... _bad_ happened to them.

Tokuma did not like the trace of his thoughts.

Silently, they walked to the part of the mansion where the main family lived. The _shoji_ door at the end of the hall opened with a soft "clack". Hinata-sama stood there in front of them, pale and dark circles under her eyes.

"I've seen you coming..." She yawned, and blinked at them owlishly. It was five o'clock. Tokuma wondered why she looked so worn out. As if she had not slept at all. "Good morning. Where are you going this... this soon?"

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," said Neji and bowed. "We are leaving for the mission in Tsuchi. We won't be back until the next month. There is a copy of the assignment."

"Oh..." She glanced at the paper. "Good luck with the mission... Just..."

"Is there any problem with it?"

"Don't worry, niisan. Everything is all right." She smiled. "Tokuma-san. Neji-niisan. I won't keep you any longer... Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hinata-sama."

. . .

A week passed.

The hot weather and chirping crickets lulled them all. Delightfully _boring_. Blooming lilies and chrysanthemums. The azure blue sky. Naruto and his tan. Small smile on her lips, light blush on her cheeks. The taste of cinnamon rolls and honeydew melons. The laziness of the late summer; Hinata enjoyed it.

And she would have enjoyed it more, if it were not for the lesson of clan history that Grandmother was giving her.

"For the love of heavens, pay attention, Hinata!"

"S-sorry, _obaasan._"

Grandmother Hotaru scowled with disapproval. "And that stutter of yours... Straighten your back! You're hunching as if you worked on a rice field all day." The old lady eyed her like a hawk. "Good. Now recite me your paternal lineage with _all_ the branches."

"To which generation?"

"Twentieth."

"Oh." Hinata gulped. That was around hundred people. "I am Hinata, the eldest daughter of Hiashi and his wife, Ori, who later gave birth to Hanabi. Hiashi is the eldest son of Genji and Hotaru, and had a twin brother named Hizashi, who married Teruha, and fathered Neji. Hizashi and his branch was sealed. Genji is the eldest son of Morosada and his wife Nishigori. Genji has three brothers and two sisters. All the brothers, except Morosada, married outclanners and were sealed as well as their descendants..." Hinata's voice trailed off when she was interrupted by Hanabi's sudden arrival.

"What do you need, child?" Hotaru said. "Don't you see we have a work here?"

"Uhm, pardon me, _obaasan. _Good morning, by the way." The girl hesitated, and then sat beside Hinata, who looked at her curiously. "I just came to tell you I'm going out to train."

"Who will be with you?" Hotaru wanted to know.

"Just a bunch of classmates. We need to prepare for the final exams, _obaasan_." Hanabi turned to her sister. "We will be on the public training fields, _neesan._"

"Well, Ko will escort you," Hotaru decided. "You may leave now."

"B-but... _Obaasan!_ Hinata, tell her!"

"Do not talk back, child." Grandmother was not amused. "Or you will not go anywhere _at all_."

"Please, Grandmother." Hinata smiled weakly. "What is it, Hanabi?"

"I don't want the sour-face tailing me, and I certainly don't need a babysitter. All my classmates will laugh at me!"

"Don't call Ko-san a sour-face," Hinata frowned. "That's very rude."

Hanabi muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

Hinata sympathised with Hanabi's reluctance, but she also hesitated to defy Grandmother. After all, if she went against her explicit order...

"I-I don't see why we should bother Ko-san with such an unimportant matter, Grandmother," Hinata said carefully. "It's not like anything will happen in the middle of the village. There _are_ guards."

"Father always allows me to go there on my own! I'm twelve, not five, _obaasan!_"

Hotaru's lips thinned when she glared at her granddaughters. Both girls nervously flinched.

"If _you_ see no reason for Ko's company, then let her go alone, Hinata," Hotaru said with a smooth voice. "But I am quite surprised you consider your sister's safety unimportant."

"I just consider the village shinobi competent, Grandmother." Hinata hesitated, but shrugged it off. "You heard Grandmother, Hanabi... You can go. Don't be late for dinner."

"Oh, thank you!" The girl jumped on her feet, grinning. "I'll train all day long! Satsu's gonna stick it in her... Bye!" She run out of the room, never stopping to close the door behind her.

Hinata tensed.

"Well," Hotaru raised one delicate eyebrow. "It seems I will have a word with her about that inappropriate behaviour of hers one more time. Back to the lesson. Start again."

. . .

Later that day, Hinata attended another one of the clan meetings.

She sat there, with her back straight as a roller, resembling a doll in that dark blue yukata the maidservant had given her. Hinata fixed her eyes on the clan symbol – the taijitu – on her sleeves. She felt a little odd here, being the youngest of attendants. Grandfather and Ko sat by her sides to provide her a comfort and aid, but what she really needed, was to be anywhere else.

The hall was pleasantly cool and elegant in the traditional fashion; every little detail in the room pleased eye – the wide and open windows, the wooden ornaments, the paper screens painted with a forest of pines. The place made her to remember The Shirasagi stronghold, and she lifted the corners of her lips at the thought of her father. What is he doing? Is he well? She looked at the opposite end of the table. The ever empty seat of Uchiha. Hinata stiffened, still feeling Grandfather's wary gaze. She turned her attention back to the debate between the clan heads. _Focus._

Yamanaka Inoichi talked about the recent tax rising. The clan heads listened to him attentively, no one dared to interrupt the man. Even the harsh, wild Inuzuka Tsume kept her mouth shut. Yamanaka counted down every new subject of taxation. The list was long.

"I know the village is working on a strain being understaffed, but this is not a solution. If we pay this ridiculous amount, it'll only cripple our ability to provide _our_ members, to keep our estates and lands in functioning state. Maybe the village will increase its capital this way. Nevertheless, in the long term, it's going to weaken if not paralyse our economy. We _can't afford _it."

"Moreover, the clans are the main purchasers of local craftsmen and farmers. The taxes are going to impact the whole region," said Sarutobi Yuri. "With all the deepest respects to Hokage – her decision is foolish."

The discussion flowed slowly like a stream of thick honey. Hinata stayed passive during the session, listening, never daring to make a smallest noise. Grandfather spoke in her place, and she could nothing but marvel at his way of handling the others; his confidence, his authority and power interwoven with age. His voice sounded old and tired, yet serious and strong. He was like a massive rock, an ancient mountain with roots grown deeply into the earth.

(How did _she_ deserve to be his granddaughter? Did he still consider her a weakling, like the whole clan had used to? Hinata chased the nagging questions away.)

The meeting drew to a close. Hinata, like Father and Grandfather many times before her, announced the end in that soft, shaky manner of hers.

When they finally left the building, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding the whole time. Ko smiled at her – he always wore that little smile on his face when being around Hinata. Grandfather started lecturing her right after they left. He asked her questions, hundreds of them. The meeting provided him a perfect teaching material. Leave it to Grandfather, Hinata thought, to hone her ceaselessly until she becomes at least a satisfying heir.

The other night, in the rare moment of openness between herself and Father, they had talked about their upbringing. Father had told her stories from his youth. His training. His constant lessons, from dawn to dawn. Three wars and countless battles, bloody and gory. Compared to what Father had underwent, Hinata led a _very_ lazy and easy life. So it was unthinkable _not_ to struggle. Giving up was an option no more, not for her. If Father could manage it, if he survived it all, and still stood proud and unbroken, she would be damned if she ever surrendered.

They returned to the compound. Grandfather joined Hotaru for the afternoon tea. Ko had some errands to run. Hinata changed into training clothes and headed for the dojo. It was _hot_, insanely hot day. Sun was so bright it almost blinded her. She slipped into the cold shadow of the empty dojo, and closed her eyes for a little while to let them adapt to the gloom.

She started with katas. The swift, fluid movements of limbs. Slow breathing. In and out. Too warm air surrounded her, choked her. _Slow down_. The gentle fist technique sometimes resembled an old dance, with its rhythm and aesthetics. And in this pace it _became_ a dance.

She let her thoughts wander. This day, this morning, this month, her father... Naruto. Something deep in her clenched. _Naruto_. She remembered with a crystal clarity the moment he had returned. His face so close to her, his wide grin and laughter. _"Whatcha hiding here for?"_ _Burning_. She had fainted there, right in front of him. Embarrassing? Maybe. Humiliating? Definitely.

Kiba teased her for it. She could explain hundred times that she had passed out because of a heatstroke. Of course, he did not believe her. Hell, she did not believe herself.

_Strike. Strike. Kick. _For long hours. The shirt clung on her body with sweat. Being light-headed... The afternoon was so much like Naruto. _Kick. Spin. Strike from below. _She fell on the ground, with heaving breasts, sticky and with red cheeks, spread in such a manner it would make anyone blush.

She wanted, _longed_ for -

She did not know. Could not even put a name on it.

It was frustrating, this tension. Never unfolding, only growing and twisting inside of her. Once, Hinata had tried to ask her girl friends about _this_, but the words had stuck in her throat. As if it were a sealed secret. It felt red and dark and burning and forbidden. Nothing like Naruto, because he was bright and shinning... And how _could_ she ever link _him_ with _that_? She bit her lip. Shameful.

She heard voices outside. Activating her byakugan, she recognized Kiba and one of her distant cousins walking her way. She got on her feet. She would never live it down, if Kiba saw her like this.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Come in."

The door opened. The sharp light of the sunset burst in, Hinata winced, and covered her eyes with her hand. Kiba's heavy steps. His chakra, spinning and whirling like an animal.

"Hi, Hinata!"

"Will you need anything, Hinata-sama?"

"No, thank you, Hoheto."

Hoheto excused himself and vanished. Kiba closed the door shut, then turned to her with a smug grin.

"Here you are!"

"Where is Akamaru?"

"Just chasing some bitches."

"Oh."

"He's one lucky bastard."

They sat at the floor. Only in Kiba's presence Hinata allowed herself not to sit _properly_. Grandmother's annoyed voice rung in her head, chastising her.

"I am bored," announced Kiba. "So bored that I even thought about visiting _Shino_. Yes. That bored. No missions. No fun. That equals one very desperate Kiba."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"I bet you are. You must be dying for a bit of adrenaline, too."

"Actually, I've got no time to be bored."

"Yeah, being a heir and all that shi- stuff. Why the hell can't you leave the village, anyway?"

"I've told you, already, that when Father is gone I must stay... for the case of..."

"Um... Sorry."

"Don't be." She ruffled his hair. Kiba tackled her. She yelped falling on her side.

"There goes the famous jyuuken user."

So she tripped him up. He crushed the ground. Hard.

"And there goes the famous jyuuken user, who would never lower herself to use such a wicked move," he mumbled.

They lay there without a single stir.

"I love this floor. So cool."

Hinata giggled.

"I mean it! We're meant to be together, aren't we, darling?"

The floor stayed silent.

"She is just a bit angry."

"Sure."

"A bit flat, to be frank. But I love her anyway."

"That's her way of being a floor."

"Someone is feeling poetic today." He burst off laughing.

"What?"

"I just realized we could have been talking about Sakura the whole time!"

"That was mean."

"You're one to talk. Wicked move, remember?"

"Wouldn't it be more wicked if I told Sakura about her secret admirer?"

"Really? Who?"

"You're _so_ hopeless, Kiba."

"Heatstroke!"

"Shut up."

"I hit the nerve." He glowed with glee. "And the nerve is called Naru-"

She pinched him.

"Yes! Right there! Hey, don't stop..."

Sometimes, having a boy as your best friend had its drawbacks. She sighed. She would never get used to his jokes, which were meant for someone... less uptight than her. But she liked when he teased her, even though it left her embarrassed and beat red afterwards.

"Let's just train, Kiba."

"Ok.

He did not go easy on her. Kicks and fists. But she had been training before, her muscles already ached. She almost got hit to her side, if she did not spin away at the last split of second. Kiba lunged at her, using his reach advantage. She kicked with all her force but the chakra to his open stomach.

He hardly stumbled.

_He was insanely fast_.

Knocked down and on her knees. She was panting heavily. Hinata prayed for her relatives to look anywhere but their direction. Bending Hyuuga. _How disgraceful._

"Let's call it a day, Hinata."

"Yes."

"Nice moves, by the way."

"Thank you."

He helped her to get up.

"Where is the brat? Usually, she starts bothering us by now."

"She's out training with her classmates..."

"It was really hot weather, today. Don't you think she could get... a heatstroke?"

"Kiba!"

He laughed at her.

"Cool down. It's not like there is another blonde idiot around for your little sister to crush on him."

"Hanabi's just twelve."

"I remember it as if it was only three and half years ago when you fainted from that particular heatstroke the very first time, you hypocrite."

"Is there any chance that you'll stop it?"

"You can still hope."

"Kiba. Please."

"Fine, fine..."

They left the dojo. The sky had darkened, tinted with indigo and rose. It got notably colder. Hinata spotted the bank of clouds in the east. Tomorrow or the day after it would be pouring cats and dogs. She asked him if he would like to join them for the dinner. He accepted.

They went to her house. Hinata excused herself – she wanted to take a quick shower first to wash the stickiness off. When she returned from the bath, she found Kiba already sitting in the dining room with her grandparents.

"Hanabi's late?"

"The girl just lost her track of time, again." Grandmother sighed, and called one of the house-servants to sent her to fetch Hanabi. They waited for a while. It felt awkward.

The servant was not showing, so they started dining without Hanabi. Onigiri and smoked salmon. Hinata ate with almost painful slowness. The chopsticks in her hands felt heavy as lead. Did she overstrained her muscles? She doubted.

She listened to the small talk Grandfather held with her friend. Kiba told him about their stud of dogs. He bragged about Akamaru and his _"affairs"_, as he liked to put it, and which ended in three litters of pups. "He is currently working on the fourth."

"Your dogs surely know how to enjoy their life, Inuzuka-kun."

The minutes passed. Then –

"Why does it takes them so long?"

"Maybe she went to a friends house."

Grandmother did not look convinced.

They heard voices from outside. Hurried, heavy steps on the stairs. Not Hanabi.

When the door opened, it was Ko.

"Hanabi-sama... She disappeared."


End file.
